Now You See Me
by smurff
Summary: Hermione wakes up tied to her bed. Her two lovely gentlemen are there to help her. Threesome relationship. Hints of slash. Can be read as a continuation to Raging Sensation, or alone. Herm/H/D


A/N: I just found this, half completed, in my word folder. So I guess, here's a little one shot for you. You can consider it a 'years later' continuation of the Raging Sensation series if you want, but it can also stand on it's own.

Warning: Threesome relationship, and also a little bit of SLASH (no M/M sex, though). Ye be warned.

OOOoooOOO

Hermione awoke to darkness.

Not the regular darkness, with moonlight casting dull shadows around the room, but instead, a completely and utterly black void.

A jolt of panic shot through her, remnants of her days in the war. She tried to sit up, and her arms struggled jerkingly towards her body in self defence. She was tied down. Eagle spread, she realized, as she tried to move her legs.

She took a steadying breath, trying to will herself alert. The cloudiness of sleep was leaving her quickly, and she was able to focus enough to realize that she had been blindfolded. And seemed to be naked, if the feel of silk sheets underneath her was anything to go by.

Hm. Silk sheets. That most likely meant that she was in her own bed.

A bed she shared with...

"Harry? Draco?"

"Over here."

Her head whipped uselessly towards the husky voice, recognizing it as Harry's. She wondered offhandedly if Draco was there as well, before Harry's rough hand on her stomach distracted her.

It ran down from beneath her breast, stopping just above her hip bone.

She tried to ignore the knot that formed low in her stomach, and the tingles that rushed down her body. There were more important things at hand.

"Why am I tied up?" She tried to calm her voice, noticing a slight tremble as she spoke.

The hand stilled, no longer drawing tiny circles over her hip. She heard Harry swallow hard.

"Do you want me to untie you?"

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Ah, so this had been Draco's idea. She could hear the hesitation in Harry's voice, and imagined that he would be worrying his lip, ready to untie her at a moment's notice. He had always been the more concerned of the two; never altogether willing to dominate her.

"No, that's okay." She couldn't help a giggle now. Draco must be fuming, wherever he was. Asking permission to take power wasn't exactly the same as taking power. He would want them to be ruthless with each other, something he always liked to watch.

And Draco loved to watch.

She had long since believed that to him, watching as nearly as good, if not better than participating in the act itself. It was nothing new; her and Harry engaging in some sort of sexual act while he looked on.

The handcuffs were new, though. And the blindfold.

"Is Draco here?"

His other hand had joined in the action now, as he lightly traced either side of her curves. Her nipples constricted as he passed, feather-light, over her breasts.

"Of course," he whispered in to her ear.

She jerked back slightly at the proximity. She hadn't known he was that close to her. The bed dipped, as he straddled one of her outstretched legs.

It was strange to Hermione, to be without sight. Her eyes still darted around, within the darkness of her blindfold, searching for vision.

"Merlin," Harry breathed, as he gently kissed his way down her breast, "I don't even know what to do with you, spread out like this."

There came a snort of derision from the corner, confirming that Draco was, in fact, present. Not that she'd doubted it.

"I have a few suggestions," she told Harry, arching up towards the heat of his body. "If you really need them."

He continued his ministrations, working down her body with light kisses and touches. Goosebumps raised on her stomach and arms as he passed the line of her waist.

"You never used to be like this, you know," he said, licking a circle around her bellybutton.

"Well you never used to tie me up and straddle me," she gasped.

"Point."

He moved even lower, skimming the little pubic hair she kept with his lips. She instinctively tried to press her thighs together for a little friction, but was stopped by the restraints. When she realized that she couldn't even touch herself, as she would normally try to do, her heart thumped. She suddenly understood the purpose of the ties.

"Harry, please..." She arched her hips up to his mouth, but he withdrew, as she knew he would.

"Please, what?"

She could feel his breath on her thighs. So close but not at all where she wanted. Just a few inches closer...

Her breath was heavy now, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Lick me."

They normally spent more time on foreplay, but she had been turned on from the moment she realized what was happening.

"Lick you where?" he taunted.

Again, Hermione knew that this was mostly for Draco's benefit. He loved to hear them talk during sex. But all she could think was how much she hated Harry for prolonging this.

"Lick my cunt. Please." She once again shoved her hips upwards, hoping for contact.

"My pleasure."

He parted her outer lips tenderly, before running his tongue up and down her slit. He paused on her clit, wet suckling sounds filling the open room.

This was her favourite part. She knew Harry loved eating her out and that Draco thrived on the wet sounds of sex. Not to mention her own pleasure.

As they always did, her legs reflexively tried to clamp shut on Harry's head. She was once again reminded of the binds, as her body was held completely open for Harry's feast.

Hermione threw her head back, unable to process the stimulation. Her arms were struggling against the bonds once again, trying to grip his head. She felt utterly powerless, beneath the veil of darkness. Her whole body was on alert, as it anticipated unseen touches. She didn't know what Harry was going to do next and her every nerve sang.

Suddenly, and unbidden, she felt Harry retreat from her pussy and lift off the bed.

She felt far more vulnerable than before, now, knowing that she was the only one being observed.

She readjusted her limbs, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, and pulsating cunt.

"What?" she asked in to the silence. She hoped the single word got her multiple questions across. Where had he gone? Why had he left? Was he coming back? Was Draco still watching? When was this blasted blindfold being taken off?

There was no answer and she lay, encompassed in the dark silence. Not a whisper, nor a sigh permeated the black.

"Harry," she moaned. She knew that, of the two, he was the one to appeal to. Begging would just turn Draco on. "Please." She gyrated her hips, moving them slowly up off the bed. "Please come back." She squeezed her inner muscles, knowing it would be visible to them.

They remained silent, and her hips continued their ever constant journey. She flexed her hips back, again and again, knowing it created a nice arch to her body. Especially spread out, as she was. She was effectively trying to hump herself against the bed, seeking any stimulation for her swollen folds. Unfortunately, from her position on her back, there was no reaching.

It was only when she threw her head back in a moan that she heard anything. Heavy breathing coming from the corner of the room. If her heightened senses were anything to go by, one or both of them were wanking as well.

"Fuck me, Draco. Please, just fuck me hard." Surprisingly, she'd only half meant to say that. It took a lot to get her to talk dirty, but being tied up, unable to bring herself off, was apparently one way to do it.

"He's not touching you just yet. You're mine for awhile." Harry growled this from across the room, but she heard him advancing and arched her hips once more, displaying herself for him.

She momentarily wondered if the other man in the room was, in fact, Draco. He'd not spoken a word, and she couldn't even hear him moan. He was being very careful to keep quiet.

But no. Harry would never allow that. She knew they liked their games, she did too, but none of them would allow an outsider without permission.

The thought comforted her enough to respond fervently to Harry's touch on her thigh. After minutes of no contact, the hand burned sweetly. She leaned into it as much as she could and licked her lips, cursing under her breath. Harry sighed and swallowed at her responsiveness. He moved to once again lie between her spread legs.

"What was that all about?" She asked breathlessly in his ear, referring to his absence.

"Not sure. I think he wanted to hear you beg." Harry made it clear that Draco wasn't alone in his wishes, as he thrust his now naked erection against her centre. Her hips responded in kind, meeting his halfway.

"Merlin, stop teasing me."

She both hated and loved the helplessness of the situation. She couldn't even initiate a kiss, because she didn't know where his face was. All she could do was return thrust for thrust, and hope his cock found its way inside her.

She could now decipher the heavy breathing across the room as Draco's. She'd frequently seen him in the same position she imagined he must then be. Designer trousers unzipped, hanging open with a long, hard cock sticking straight out. His hand would pull firmly down, and then caress its way gently back to the head. He was always slow and steady about jerking off.

Harry seemed to have given up on taunting her, and he was rubbing his cock meaningfully into her wetness.

"Are you ready?"

"You're kidding." She couldn't help a small smile of relief, knowing she would finally be sated.

"It's going to be rough."

Instead of answering, she gently bit her lip and rolled her hips firmly and decisively into his.

He moaned into her neck and guided himself into her.

The feeling of being entered for the first time never failed to take her off guard. Her whole being was focused on her entrance as one of her men squeezed past the initial defence.

Harry hadn't lied. The moment he was fully inside, he pulled out and slammed back in. He didn't give her a moment's break, continuing to thrust. Not quite vicious yet, but she could easily see where the encounter was headed.

He'd stolen her breath with his first, and she hadn't caught it since. Her eyes were wide beneath the blindfold, and her mouth had fallen open. She took slight breaths, verging on hyperventilation.

But she didn't care. It was perfect.

His hard thrusting stimulated the inner lips of her pussy, and the head of his cock brushed over and over against her cervix. She cried out and her limbs twitched, eager to grasp him.

Harry noticed her frustration and, being the lovely live-in boyfriend that he was, released her from her bindings. Her hands automatically came to her eyes, brushing the blindfold away. Her legs wrapped around Harry's tightened thighs as she surveyed the room, blinking in the brightness.

Draco was, as she'd imagined, only half dressed. His cock was rigid and seemed about to explode. She couldn't have that.

She reached out an arm, only moaning. Harry continued pounding into her, but her slid his arms under her back and lifted her to his lap. Draco slid in behind her and her heart pounded. She knew what was coming. Her favourite part of their three-way relationship.

After a moment, she felt Draco's index finger press against her back hole, already covered in lube. Harry slowed his pace to a rocking, as the finger invaded her. That in itself was good, but she knew better was on its way.

She waited patiently as two more fingers stretched her, preparing her for his cock.

When at last he was ready, there was no hesitation. They'd done this often enough that all three knew the method. Harry stopped moving altogether and leaned back, allowing her to lean forward. His hand moved down to rub and flick her clit in distraction, as Draco eased into her, inch by giant inch.

When he was fully seated, all three let out a deep sigh.

Hermione knew the men loved the feeling of their cocks rubbing through her thin walls, the feel of pulsing, hot and hard.

"You okay?" Draco groaned through his teeth. It was the first time he'd spoken all evening, she realized, and it was a beautiful sound.

She squeezed her muscles around them in answer, and they started to move. Harry, now lying fully on his back with Hermione sitting upon him, and Draco kneeling behind her.

Every time this happened, Hermione was sure she knew what to expect. She'd done it dozens of times. Surely it couldn't get even better.

But it did. Every time was an overwhelming experience. Her clit went, thankfully, unattended. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand the stimulation. As it was, her head fell back, even as she fell forward. Harry caught her, holding her by her ribs to steady her. Draco helped from the back by guiding her hips.

She heard herself moan incoherently but couldn't stop the sound. She raised her arms to grip Draco's neck behind her, and one of Harry's hands moved from its anchoring role to cup and squeeze her breast.

"Fuck!" She almost felt pride at the finally coherent exclamation, but was too far lost. It never took long in this position and the foreplay had wound her up even further.

An uncharacteristic scream escaped her lips as her whole body jolted, as though electrocuted. She slumped forward, Harry unable to catch her in time. Draco pounded into her from behind, providing enough friction for Harry all by himself.

Hermione was still quivering violently when her boys came, each with a short yell.

Harry relaxed beneath her, twitching occasionally, and Draco fell beside them. All three were breathing too heavily to speak, which was alright by them.

They slowly and naturally manoeuvred into something more comfortable, Hermione between the two men, though her head by their chests. They seemed to be exchanging looks above her, and she angled her head upwards.

"What's going on up there?"

Draco looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Just thanking Harry for my early birthday gift."

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

The blonde scoffed. "Do you know how hard that was for Harry? The convincing that went into it? The balls he had to grow?"

"Hey!" Harry objected from her other side. She laughed and patted his thigh.

"It's okay, love. I don't believe a word."

There was a comfortable silence, during which she heard and felt Harry and Draco exchange a gentle kiss. She settled into her embrace with Harry and turned to look at Draco once more.

"So... my birthday's coming in a few weeks. When do I get to tie you up?"

He looked back at her skeptically and said, "We'll see, dear."

She frowned at his condescending tone, but kept her mouth shut. Fine then. If he wouldn't play fair, she'd just have to surprise him.

OOOoooOOO

Alright, let me know what you thought please! I quite enjoy this threesome, myself :)


End file.
